One Thing Leads To Another
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing The Avengers. When Tony is laughing at Thor and Bruce arguing and he is eating, he starts choking on his food. Can Steve and Natasha save Tony in time or not? And how will Tony react to the events?


It was just another day of working for Tony Stark as he walked in to the main control room to stand beside Nick Fury and Steve Rogers who were talking between themselves. Tony walked over to a vaccant chair and sat down picking up an apple off the desk near him, then he took a bite out of it. He could hear Thor and Bruce arguing from behind him and he chuckled to himself as Bruce threatened him.

"He is my brother!" Thor said.

"I don't care if he is your brother. We have a duty to protect this earth and I'm not going to let you get in my way," Bruce stated.

"I would love to see you take me on," Thor chuckled.

"Well if you get me angry that might just happen," Bruce replied.

Nick had now walked away from Steve and Steve was going over to Bruce to try to keep him calm as he didn't want the Hulk ruining the place. Tony was still laughing at them as he took another bite of the apple. Tony shouldn't have laughed as the piece of apple got stuck in his throat and he began coughing. Natasha Romanoff who was nearby with Clint Barton looked at him worriedly as he coughed violently trying to bring the piece of food up.

"Tony are you okay?" Natasha asked.

Tony didn't reply as he couldn't if he wanted too, then he swallowed hoping to dislodge the piece of apple, but that only made it worse. As Tony tried to cough again, he realised he couldn't as he couldn't breathe and he grabbed his throat with his hands. His eyes were wide and he was starting to panic as he realised he was choking.

"Tony!" Clint said.

At that moment though Steve had realised and he ran over from Thor and Bruce then rushed over to where Tony was. Tony was getting dizzy, he saw his friend running over to him and Steve pulled him up to his feet by his shirt from the chair he was sitting in. Steve knew Tony was choking and he had been taught by his training what to do in that situation. Steve stood behind him, put one fist under his rib cage and put the other hand on top of it. He quickly thrusted inwards and upwards, using the Heimlich manoeuvre, hoping to dislodge the food from Tony's windpipe.

Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor were beside them now as they waited, praying Tony would cough up the piece of food. The food was still stuck in Tony's throat and it showed no sign of being dislodged. Tony was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen. His face was red, his vision was turning grey and a ringing noise in his ears blocked out the sounds of panicked voices around him.

Tony's hands at his throat became lose and they dropped to his sides as he gave in to the blackness that tried to take him away from the world. He sagged in Steve's grasp but Steve still tried to get Tony to expel the food. After a few more thrusts, the piece of apple flew out of Tony's mouth and Steve set him down on the ground with Bruce's help.

"Tony?" Bruce asked.

Bruce dropped to his knees beside Tony, and he brought up his hand to tap his face lightly, but then harder when he didn't respond. Steve also dropped down beside the unconscious man who was Iron Man and Thor stood behind him looking concerned for once, instead of insulting the human race or something along those lines.

"Stark?" Steve asked.

"Tony, can you hear me?" Natasha asked.

With no response Bruce held his ear above Tony's mouth and nose, checking to see if Tony was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he blanched. He looked up at the few people around him and he shook his head as he spoke.

"He's not breathing," Bruce told them.

"Move Dr," Natasha said.

"I know what to do I-" Bruce started.

"I said move Dr. Banner," Natasha told him.

"You humans are so petty, and tiny," Thor stated.

Natasha instantly leapt in to action as she dropped to her knees on the other side of Tony. She looked at Bruce who was waiting as she moved closer to Tony's face. As Natasha hunched over Tony's face, she lifted his neck, levered back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with her thumb and forefinger. Natasha took a deep breath and parted Tony's lips, before sealing his lips with her own. One, two breaths were blown in to his mouth and Tony's cheeks puffed out.

"Come on Tony," Bruce urged.

Natasha continued trying to save Tony's life then when Steve put a hand on her arm she took the hint and moved aside. Steve took her place beside Tony then continued the life saving procedure and after a minute he was rewarded with a small gasp from the man before Tony started coughing. Steve sat back on his knees and then looked over at Natasha. They all sighed relieved as Steve put a hand on his friends arm and Tony opened his brown eyes slowly. Every object was blurred and as Tony blinked the unfocused concerned face of the Avengers filled his vision, which made him smile slightly.

"Please tell me no one kissed me," Tony stated.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this is kinda short, but I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it isn't too OOC and if you didn't like it I apologise. I'm kind of starting to ship Tony/Steve aka Iron Man/Captain America. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you guys think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
